


Any-Angled Congregation

by SuperChickenDX



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperChickenDX/pseuds/SuperChickenDX
Summary: Set during, with spoilers up to, Episode 33.





	Any-Angled Congregation

**I. Fever**

 

The Joker was trying to boil everything away. That’s how it felt.

Bones aching, limbs buzzing, Hajime twisted in the sheets. He wasn’t used to sweating. He was sure that if he looked under the blanket he’d see it all pouring out of him, his skin turning tough and hard and black. He missed feeling Amane laying the cool, wet cloth on his forehead.

There was the medicine on the side table, at least. Kenzaki had been there, at some point, an hour or two or a thousand years ago. Would the medicine help? How could it hurt more? He didn’t have the strength to find out.

He wanted Kenzaki to come back. Kenzaki was strong.

Far stronger than he was, right now. If the Joker was here, in him, and he was weak, and Kenzaki came back, he could stop the Joker. He wanted Kenzaki to come back and hold him tightly, wanted Kenzaki to squeeze and bind the Joker into submission. He wanted Kenzaki to lie on top of him and press the Joker down, deep down, past the bed and the floor and down into the earth, never to surface again.

Hajime gasped, breath raw and dry.

 

\--

**_II. Vow_ **

 

_Undead do not love as humans love- and yet, watching as they do, Chalice recognises something nostalgic about it all._

_Chalice remembers their vow from ten thousand years ago. They remember the sky was bright that day, with the clouds sheared wide and long by the wind high above. The tide had started to come back in on the beach, about to smooth down all the kicked-up sand- at least, however much of it that hadn’t ended up stuck to Eagle’s wings, or to his own back._

_They remember Eagle kneeling on the sand, as he would do again, though back then Eagle had knelt astride their lap rather than down before them. They remember Eagle carefully tracing a path up to the tip of an antenna with single claw, and they remember the ache in Eagle’s voice as he admitted;_

_“I don’t want this to end yet.”_

_It would have been ridiculous - they’d been scrapping for so long already - except that Chalice understood, and would have felt the same way even had they been the one above Eagle. And so, Chalice had hooked their arms over Eagle’s shoulders, and drawn him down into their chest._

_“We’ll seal away all the others, then,” Chalice had offered, “and we’ll decide the victor of the whole thing between us. Just us.”_

_Eagle let himself sink into their embrace as he considered it. “Are you sure we’ll-”_

_“We’re the best. Aren’t we?”_

_Eagle squawked instead of giving any reply, because Chalice suddenly bucked, rolled and pulled Eagle to the sand. “Or are you saying you don’t think I’m strong enough?”_

_And then the two of them were back to play-fighting, tumbling in the sand, exploring each other’s buckles, working out how, when the time arrived, they would open them, until at last the sea swept over them-_

_Back then, when Chalice and Eagle were free, it felt as though it might even have come to pass._

\--

**III. Dream**

 

It’s a memory – it’s his memory - but it’s the Human Undead’s memory – but he’s Chalice - and it’s Blade standing before him now - he’s on the rocks by the river, and he knows what’s about to happen - he’s swamped by deja vu. It’s less copying than it is being carried through inevitable motions.

And it’s Blade standing before him now, who is all at once Kenzaki, and Blade, and lusty Capricorn and Eagle, tragic, devoted Eagle. Just as it was when Kenzaki was defending him from Garren. Of course, this must be the day when Kenzaki fulfils his promise.

He finds the slit of his buckle with the Spirit card. His hand comes away momentarily wet as the veil of water falls, as it always does. He’s Hajime again, and he knows what’s about to happen, so down he goes, lying on the rocks by the river. Now Kenzaki is wearing only the serene smile from Hajime’s memory as he watches.

Then all at once Kenzaki is upon him with a tight embrace and comforting weight, his hips pressing down into Hajime’s hips.

“Don’t worry.”

Hajime understands why, now, as everything he is tightens to a single point between Kenzaki’s fingers.

 

—

**_IV. Triumph_ **

_Chalice’s victory would have come like this: Eagle’s head pressed up against their open buckle, a sticky flood between their trembling thighs, and Eagle’s body on the floor._

_No other ending would have satisfied. How painful it was that they had been granted another chance, and yet!_

_Undead do not love as humans love._

_Even so, wretched as they are, unable to fight - Chalice wants Eagle to hold them again._

_Hurry, Blade. Bring him here._

_—_

**V. Relief**

 

Hajime surfaced, sheets soaked through.

He’d slipped under too long. The Joker seized him again. He struggled, holding onto Hajime. Was there water? He didn’t want to drink water. He needed something, at least. What he wanted was the rice porridge Kenzaki had made him again. Soft and warm. He looked over at the side table anyway, hoping for-

There was a card on the table. Had Kenzaki been back? Why hadn’t he woken up, if Kenzaki had been near? No, maybe it hadn’t been so long, if Kenzaki had left it earlier.

Slowly, he reached over and picked it up. The Wolf, a Category Jack stubbornly contracted to no suit. That was terrifically like him, wasn’t it, to make a show of loneliness when he would do far better in a pack. Hajime felt the deep growl and the straining against chains. Suddenly, he remembered overhearing Amane trying to talk her mother into the fancy of getting a puppy, and Kotarou chiming in with a comment about a guard dog being a good idea.

Relief washed over him like the breaking edge of the tide, as The Joker loosed its grip. For the moment, by Kenzaki’s grace, Hajime could believe.


End file.
